THE REASON
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Kelanjutan cerita dari TWO SIDE OF YOU. Apa alasan Sehun memaksa Luhan menjadi kekasihnya? Akankah Luhan menerimanya? Sisi liar Luhan menjadi-jadi dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? GS for all uke, Oneshoot, Rate T, FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.


**THE REASON**

**MAIN CAST: SEHUN X LUHAN**

**RATE: T**

**ONESHOOT**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. GS for all uke. OOC. Cerita gaje dan absurb. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata. Semua cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Cerita ini murni ide saya. Please dont copas! Please dont bash! Jika tak suka dengan ceritanya jangan dibaca.**

**SUMMARY: Kelanjutan cerita dari TWO SIDE OF YOU. Apa alasan Sehun memaksa Luhan menjadi kekasihnya? Akankah Luhan menerimanya? Sisi liar Luhan menjadi-jadi dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? FF ini aku persembahkan untuk event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan angkuh dan tak mempedulikan sekitarnya saat para murid mulai berbisik dan membicarakan adegan penembakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua murid masih memandang Sehun tak percaya. Seorang Oh Sehun dengan berani dan lantang menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya dihalaman sekolah.

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan sedikit hentakan kasar pintu kelas terbuka. Anak-anak yang berada dikelas terlonjak kaget dan memandang Sehun. Sehun melangkah masuk dan menunjukkan tatapan datar dan dinginnya kesetiap anak yang memandangnya. Nyali mereka menciut saat melihat tatapan Sehun. Tak akan ada yang berani menatap Sehun saat dia menatap datar dan dingin seperti itu.

Sehun duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil ipodnya untuk mendengarkan music. Pergerakannya berhenti saat Jongin dengan cepat merebut ipodnya. Sehun memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

"Katakan padaku apa niatanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin datar. Seketika ruang kelas itu menjadi sepi. Anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan Luhan sebagai pacarmu?"

"Apakah harus ada alasan?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lama, Hun. Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"Aku..."

BRAK

Pintu kelas dibuka paksa oleh Kyungsoo. Semua mata memandang Kyungsoo ngeri. Kyungsoo yang biasa bersikap imut kini berwajah garang seakan siap menerkam mangsanya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Luhan yang mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekati bangku Sehun.

"Ya! Namja albino! Apa maksudmu menjadikan Luhan sebagai pacar tapi kau tidak memperlakukannya sebagai pacar yang baik?! Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?" tanya Sehun datar. Kyungsoo mendecih dan tertawa sinis.

"Lihatkan! Kau sendiri tak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan pada pacarmu sendiri. Aku tak yakin jika kau menjadikan Luhan sebagai pacarmu karena kau mencintainya"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

"Tentu saja! Buktikan padaku dan semua orang jika kau berpacaran dengan Luhan karena kau mencintainya bukan mempermainkannya!"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan sedikit kaget saat Sehun mendekatinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun langsung mencium Luhan. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehun mencium Luhan dikelas bahkan anak-anak sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Jongin melongo melihat aksi berani dari sahabatnya itu.

Semua orang yang berada dikelas semakin tercengang saat Luhan menampar keras pipi Sehun. Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan sedangkan Luhan menatapnya sengit. Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas Sehun. Keadaan menjadi sepi dan tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kembali ketempat kalian" perintah Sehun dingin dan datar. Semua anak langsung membubarkan diri dan menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitas mereka tadi. Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo keluar kelas. Sehun kembali kebangkunya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk mendengarkan musik. Hawa dingin dan membunuh menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja tapi auranya menyebar cepat kepenjuru kelas. Bahkan anak-anak yang berada dikelas merasakan aura Sehun yang begitu kuat. Tak ada yang berani menoleh kearah Sehun atau mereka akan melihat iblis yang sangat kejam yang siap untuk menangkap mereka.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Selama disekolah Luhan tak berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain. Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan senyuman manisnya. Kyungsoo mengerti mungkin saat ini Luhan sedang tak ingin diganggu. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi Kyungsoo melindungi Luhan dari gosip-gosip murahan yang langsung beredar. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Luhan. secara tidak langsung kejadian tadi pagi adalah salahnya yang menyuruh Sehun untuk memberikan bukti.

Saat bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran berakhir, Luhan bergegas keluar kelas dan pulang. Kyungsoo tak berusaha mencegah Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan berjalan cepat keluar gerbang sekolah dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian mengirimkan pesannya. Luhan benar-benar ingin segera sampai diapartemennya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

Sesampainya diapartemennya Luhan langsung menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk melepas penat seharian ini. Ponsel Luhan bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Luhan membuka pesannya dan tersenyum kecil. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit berlalu Luhan keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Kaki Luhan melangkah menuju lemari khususnya. Luhan mengambil celana jeans ketat dengan robekan dibeberapa tempat dan kaos hitam yang terlihat kebesaran. Luhan mengenakan pakaian yang diambilnya tadi. Kaki mungilnya yang mulus terlihat jelas dibagian yang sobek atau sengaja disobek. Bahu putihnya yang menggoda terekspos begitu saja karena baju yang dipakainya kebesaran. Rambut coklat karamelnya dikuncir kuda hingga menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda setiap iman lelaki. Tak lupa Luhan memoleskan riasan diwajahnya untuk menambah kesan sexy dan menggoda. Luhan memakai sepatu boots merah menyala seperti bibirnya. Tampilan Luhan yang sederhana itu tetap membuatnya terlihat menawan dan menggairahkan. Diambilnya tas kecil berwarna merah dan ponselnya kemudian Luhan keluar dari apartemennya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mantap. Langit yang gelap mengiringi langkahnya. Beberapa pengguna jalan menatap memuja kearah Luhan. Tak jarang ada pejalan kaki yang tersandung karena melihat Luhan tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Aroma parfum Luhan yang menyengat membuat siapa saja yang melintas dekat dengannya seakan tertarik untuk mengikutinya. Sesekali Luhan menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya kearah para namja yang memandang nafsu dirinya.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai ditempat kesukaannya yaitu klub. Luhan melenggang masuk dan langsung disambut dengan suara dentuman keras musik yang memekakan telinga. Luhan langsung menuju kemeja bartender dan menyapa bartender yang sedang membersihkan gelas. Bartender itu tersenyum dan segera membuatkan pesanan Luhan. Pandangan Luhan beredar kearah orang-orang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa. Luhan menikmati malamnya dengan menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama musik. Luhan menegak minumannya dan sesekali menggoda para namja yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Kau sudah datang" ucap namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

"Kau terlambat!" ketus Luhan yang memainkan gelasnya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mendudukan diri disebelah Luhan.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengirimiku pesan"

"Aku hanya sedang bosan. Aku butuh teman"

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam berdua"

"Boleh tapi kau yang membayar" ucap Luhan dan pergi mendahului pria blonde itu. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan menunggu diluar klub sendirian saat temannya tadi mengambil mobilnya terlebih dulu. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melihat kesekeliling. Tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan namja diseberang jalan. Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya dan melangkah menghampiri namja itu. Senyum Luhan semakin lebar saat semakin dekat dengan namja itu sedangkan namja itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Kau membuntutiku?" ucap Luhan dengan suara menggodanya. Namja itu hanya diam tak membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan mendekat dan tangannya mulai membelai wajah namja didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya hingga mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi" bisik Luhan tepat didepan bibir namja itu.

"Entahlah aku masih harus memastikan hal itu" ucap namja itu pada akhirnya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kau pastikan, Sehun-ssi?" bisik Luhan seduktif ditelinga Sehun –namja yang berada didepan Luhan. Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan yang tersenyum miring. Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mengambil ponselnya kemudian menggeser tombol hijau dilayarnya.

_"__Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan diseberang sana?"_ Luhan menolehkan pandangannya kearah seberang. Disana Luhan bisa melihat namja blonde berdiri disebelah mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalas lambaian tangannya. Sehun menatap dingin kearah namja blonde diseberang sana.

"Mian, Kris. Kita tunda saja rencana hari ini"

_"__Wae? Apa yang berada didepanmu itu adalah targetmu selanjutnya?"_ Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum remeh.

"Mungkin. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini aku yang dijadikan targetnya"

_"__Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau sudah punya mainan baru dan tak membutuhkan aku lagi. Aku pulang saja. Selamat bersenang-senang"_

"Hmm"

Pip

"Apa dia salah satu kobanmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sehun menunjuk pria yang diseberang dengan dagunya. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu?" tanya Luhan dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Neo...Jangan berharap lebih. Aku tak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu karena aku tak percaya apa itu cinta" bisik Luhan dengan suara rendah ditelinga Sehun. Sehun melirik sekilas dan menyunggingkan smirknya yang tanpa Luhan sadari.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Jongin dari kejauhan dan berlari kecil menuju kearah Sehun.

Luhan yang menyadari jika Jongin mendekat segera bergegas pergi. Tapi sebelumnya Luhan memberi sebuah kecupan dipipi Sehun dan berkata, "Bye-bye, Sehunnie". Sehun memandang kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya! Kau bersama siapa, eoh? Selingkuhanmu?" cerocos Jongin saat berada disebelah Sehun.

"Mungkin. Tapi bukan dikatakan selingkuhan jika orangnya sama" ucap Sehun ambigu. Jongin bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. Saat Jongin hendak bertanya lebih lanjut Sehun sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali pergi meninggalkanku!" protes Jongin yang tak dihiraukan Sehun.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saat ini yang dipikirannya hanya Luhan. Gadis itu mampu mengusik pikirannya sejak pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengannya. Awalnya Sehun tak terlalu menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan apalagi Jongin ngotot menjodohkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Tapi semua itu berubah saat Sehun melihat Luhan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya. Pikirannya memaksanya untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang Luhan yang seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian. Dimata Sehun, Luhan sangat berbeda bila dibandingkan semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya. Sehun selalu merasa tertarik untuk mendekati Luhan. Sehun tau jika Luhan akan susah didapatkan tapi itu adalah poin penting dan merupakan sebuah tantangan yang harus dia lalui demi mendapatkan Luhan.

Sehun mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namja albino itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan Luhan sedetikpun dari pikirannya. Sehun teringat kata-kata Luhan tadi bahwa Luhan tak percaya akan cinta dan Sehun berniat akan membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut. Tanpa sadar Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tak pernah dilihat siapapun.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang bercengkrama dikelasnya. Mereka berdua memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat dikelas. Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kelas saat itu dalam keadaan lumayan sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang menghabiskan waktunya dikelas dan selebihnya menikmati istirahat dikantin atau dihalaman. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendongak saat menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri disebelah bangku mereka. Keduanya terkejut melihat namja poker face tiba-tiba berada disana tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Berikan ponselmu" perintah Sehun.

"Buat apa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Berikan saja" eyel Sehun. Kyungsoo diam dan mengamati pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sedikit ragu menyerahkan ke Sehun. Sehun menyambar ponsel Luhan dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana kemudian menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun langsung pergi meniggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya cengo.

"Dia kemari hanya ingin minta nomermu saja, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Kurasa iya. Bukankah dia aneh?" tanya Luhan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja dia aneh! Yang lebih aneh lagi jika kau menjadi kekasihnya" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Keduanya larut hingga tak menyadari jika waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kyungsoo kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada didepan Luhan. tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Luhan membuka pesannya. Ada sedikit rasa bingung membaca pesan itu. Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya saat seonsaengnim masuk.

**From: Sehun**

**Datanglah keapartemenku nanti malam. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya nanti.**

Sementara itu...

Sehun berjalan menuju kantin dan melihat teman hitamnya itu duduk santai disalah satu bangku. Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan menepuk pundaknya. Jongin menolehkan pandangannya.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah lapar!" kesal Jongin.

"Biasanya kau makan dulu tanpaku tapi kenapa kau sekarang menungguku" ucap Sehun tak mau kalah. Jongin mendengus dan memilih untuk memesan makanan. Sehun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Sehun dan Jongin makan siang dengan damai tanpa ada percekcokan. Keduanya sesekali terlibat pembicaraan kecil. Jika Sehun mulai mengesalkan Jongin lebih memilih mengalah dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir. Semua siswa yang masih berada dikantin bergegas kembali kekelas. Sehun dan Jongin terlihat santai berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu. Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya setelah berhasil mengirim pesan. Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat hingga memperlihatkan smirk samar.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Luhan menatap pintu apartemen didepannya dengan perasaan ragu. Dirinya masih bingung haruskah dia datang atau lebih baik pulang saja. Luhan melayangkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi tangannya berhenti. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu. Luhan berbalik dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya. Pintu apartemen dibelakang Luhan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja albino.

"Kau mau kemana? Cepat masuk!" perintah Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Dirinya ragu untuk membalikkan badan. Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk antara pergi atau mengikuti kemauan Sehun. Belum sempat Luhan mengambil keputusan Sehun sudah menyeretnya masuk. Sehun menyeret Luhan hingga berada diruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Duduklah" perintah Sehun –lagi. Luhan masih terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang terlebih dulu duduk disofa.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Duduklah dulu" suruh Sehun lebih lembut.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memperjelas sesuatu" ucap Luhan.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Luhan.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Sehun-sii, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan tawaranmu menjadi kekasihmu. Aku harap kesalahpahaman yang kau buat dapat terselesaikan dengan baik-baik" ucap Luhan menghentikan langkah Sehun yang akan menuju dapur.

"Aku rasa kau hanya penasaran saja dengan diriku, Sehun-ssi. Dan menurutku kau hentikan saja rasa ingin tahumu itu agar kau tidak membuang-buang waktumu dengan hal yang tak berguna" lanjut Luhan.

"Tau apa kau tentangku? Kau tak bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu" ucap Sehun datar dan memandang Luhan.

"Sudah banyak laki-laki yang sepertimu, Sehun-ssi. Dengan rasa penasarannya mengejar seorang yeoja dan setelah mendapatkannya dia akan membuangnya begitu saja seakan dia bosan. Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya jika aku tak percaya dengan cinta dan hal mengenainya. Jadi ku harap kau tak menggunakan waktumu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Geurom" terang Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

Sehun masih memandang kepergian Luhan tanpa berkata apapun. Setiap kata Luhan terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Sehun bahkan tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri tapi ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mendorong untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tak tau apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Hanya saja perasaannya kepada Luhan berbeda dibandingkan dengan yeoja lain. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan sebelumnya hingga ia tak percaya cinta tapi Sehun tak terima jika disamakan dengan semua pria yang Luhan tau. Serendah itukah Luhan menilai seorang pria? batin Sehun. Tapi Luhan belum mengenal dirinya jadi kenapa Luhan menilai Sehun serendah itu. Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan keluar apartemen.

Sehun berlari menerobos beberapa pejalan kaki demi menemukan seseorang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran. Sehun memandang sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat kekanan dan kekiri. Sesekali Sehun menggerutu tak jelas. Orang-orang disekitar Sehun memandang aneh kedirinya. Sehun seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Sehun terus mencari tak kenal lelah.

Sehun melihat siluet seorang yeoja menggunakan dress selutut berwarna peach dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat yang amat dia kenali. Tentu saja Sehun kenal karena baru saja yeoja itu berada diapartemennya dan yeoja itulah yang Sehun cari. Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju yeoja tadi. Dengan satu tarikan kencang Sehun mampu memutar tubuh yeoja itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya saat tubuhnya dengan kasar ditarik. Yeoja itu menatap datar kearah namja yang menariknya. Sehun menatap Luhan –yeoja yang ditariknya- lama.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berhenti" ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan memandang Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan jadi jangan menyuruhku berhenti" ucap Sehun datar saat Luhan hendak mengeluarkan suaranya. Luhan mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berhenti, Sehun-ssi. Hanya saja jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang sia-sia" tutur Luhan kalem.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan semua korbanmu atau pria-pria yang mengejarmu sebelumnya karena aku berbeda dengan mereka" desis Sehun. Luhan tersenyum remeh.

"Semua laki-laki itu sama...arghk..." ucapan Luhan terputus saat Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya dilengannya. Bisa Luhan lihat mata Sehun berkilat marah. Luhan agak ngeri melihat ekspresi marah Sehun tapi Luhan mencoba mengontrol ekspresinya agar tak terlihat takut didepan Sehun.

"Tak bisakah kau membedakan mana pria yang mempermainkanmu dan serius denganmu?" geram Sehun.

"Buat apa aku harus mengetahuinya jika tujuan akhir mereka sama yaitu mempermainkan wanita" jengah Luhan dengan pembicaraan konyol ini –menurut Luhan.

"Ah...apa maksudmu adalah cinta? Mana pria yang tulus mencintaiku dan tidak, begitu?" lanjut Luhan. Sehun tetap diam dan membiarkan Luhan berbicara semaunya.

"Cinta itu memuakan, Sehun-ssi. Aku yakin kau belum pernah merasakan cinta. Jadi kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya. Well...Sebenarnya aku juga tak tau bagaimana rasanya hanya saja itu memuakkan" jelas Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Jika kau sendiri tidak tau apa itu cinta lalu kenapa kau menyimpulkan cinta itu memuakkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena kebahagian dari cinta itu hanya sesaat dan palsu. Awalnya terlihat bahagia tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna dan berubah menjadi derita yang mendalam" ucap Luhan penuh keyakinan dan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun yang mulai mengendur. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaan marah dan jengkel. Pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tadi membuka sakit hatinya yang dia kubur dalam-dalam. Perasaan emosi mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Jika dia melanjutkannya Luhan yakin akan semakin meledak.

Sehun menatap nanar punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat kepedihan yang mendalam dari mata Luhan. Sehun tau dirinya lancang tanpa sengaja membuka hal pahit yang tersembunyi. Tapi Sehun tadi sedikit terbawa emosi hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya. Jarang sekali Sehun terbawa emosi biasanya dia mampu mengontrolnya dan menunjukkan poker facenya. Tapi saat mengenal Luhan emosinya tak terkendali dan rasa ingin taunya membesar. Luhan benar-benar berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanannya.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Seminggu lebih sudah Sehun dan Luhan tak saling bicara. Jika mereka berdua bertemu secara tak sengaja maka keduanya akan menganggap tak saling kenal. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang menjauh. Keduanya masih saja berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka. Setiap kali Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu Kyungsoo pasti Sehun akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Luhan juga melakukan hal sama jika Kyungsoo mengajaknya bertemu Jongin.

Luhan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Luhan sudah tak mempermasalahkan lagi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan sudah melupakan tentang Sehun dan segala tentangnya. Luhan masih sering mendatangi klub malam milik temannya itu tentu saja dengan tampilannya yang berbeda. Tak jarang Luhan terlihat jalan dengan Kris –pemilik klub dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jangan salah paham dulu. Luhan hanya menganggap Kris sebagai teman jadi tak ada hal lebih yang mereka lakukan jika berduaan.

Sehun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Tak banyak bicara, poker face dan dingin. Kehidupannya kembali normal menurut orang lain. Kabar tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan juga sudah mulai menghilang. Tapi dipikiran Sehun masih mengingat tentang Luhan dan segalanya tentangnya. Mungkin Luhan tak sadar jika selama ini Sehun selalu mengikutinya. Sehun selalu memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Luhan disekolah ataupun diluar sekolah. Sehun masih harus memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tak dimengertinya. Tubuh dan pikiran Sehun bergerak sesuai hatinya. Hati yang selalu menuju ke Luhan.

Kerap kali Sehun menangkap basah Luhan jalan bersama namja blonde yang dulu pernah ia lihat. Ada perasaan aneh saat Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa karena namja itu. Perasaan yang membakar dirinya. Sehun berharap jika orang yang disebelah Luhan adalah dirinya. Orang yang membuatnya tertawa adalah dirinya. Orang yang membuat Luhan nyaman adalah dirinya. Tapi Sehun tau jika itu hanya harapan semata. Luhan tak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Luhan, menjaganya dan mengasihinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mulai belajar akan perasaannya terhadap Luhan. Dan Sehun yakin perasaan ini adalah cinta.

::Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple::

Sehun menunggu Luhan ditaman dekat apartemen Luhan. Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas dari jalan yang biasa Luhan lewati jika pulang. Seminggu sudah Sehun selalu mengawasi Luhan diam-diam membuatnya hafal jalan yang biasa Luhan tempuh saat pulang. Sehun sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Sehun harus mengatakannya sekarang. Inilah waktunya. Waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan alasan terpendamnya.

Luhan berjalan santai menuju apartemennya. Luhan baru saja selesai menemani Kyungsoo ketoko buku. Langkah Luhan berhenti saat ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Luhan mendongak dan melihat siapa. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan ku katakan padamu. Aku tak akan mengulanginya" ucap Sehun. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Pertama, aku tau jika kau tak mempercayai cinta tapi aku yakin kau masih bisa merasakannya. Jadi yakinlah dan percayailah cinta itu ada dalam dirimu"

"Kedua, aku bukan penasaran dengan dirimu yang berbeda dari wanita lainnya tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatku ingin mengetahui dirimu. Aku menyukaimu. Rasa suka ini perlahan-lahan tumbuh saat kau bersamaku. Perasaan ini tak sama dengan perasaanku dengan orang lain. Perasaan ini khusus hanya untukmu. Aku rasa perasaan ini tumbuh menjadi cinta. Cinta yang tak bisa ku hentikan. Obsesiku kepadamu semakin besar saat kau berdekatan dengan pria lain. Aku tak ingin melihat senyummu dan tawamu kau bagi ke namja lain karena semua itu hanya untukku"

"Ketiga, aku akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang jelas kau hanya milikku dan satu-satunya milikku. Jika perlu aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai milikku dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatimu. Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mendekatimu. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tak mau berhenti mendekatimu. Aku sadar aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak akan mudah melepaskanmu. Dan sampai saat ini kau masih menjadi kekasihku. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi" jelas Sehun panjang lebar yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang pendiam.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Penuturan Sehun yang panjang-lebar membuatnya membeku. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan ada orang yang begitu mencintainya. Luhan tak tau harus menjawab apa atau berbuat apa. Jujur saja ini pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi namja yang begitu terobsesi padanya bahkan namja itu sudah mencintainya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan?

.

.

.

.

.

END

**END lagi? Sumpah ini gaje banget. Maafkan aku readers-nim. Jangan rajam aku T.T #lemparbatu. Pasti kalian gregetan kan lihat end gantung gini? Aku juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini semua demi cerita. Apakah sisi liar Luhan masih kurang HOT ke Sehun? Mian aku masukin nama Kris disini. Dia hanya jadi pemeran pembantu saja kug. Ada beberapa yang tanya tentang alasan Sehun nembak Luhan dan jadilah epep ini. Sehun udah kasih tiga alasan tuh. Dan kemungkinan epep selanjutnya adalah ending yang sesungguhnya. Ceritanya sengaja kubuat jadi 3 gitu. Kayak trilogi gt lah ya, hehehehe. Aku usahakan cerita selanjutnya tentang reaksi Luhan. Akankah menolak atau menerima? Aku juga gag tau. ditunggu aja ya...**

**BIG THANKS TO READERS YANG MEMBAGI WAKTUNYA MEMBACA 'TWO SIDE OF YOU':**

**n13zelf, Cherry EXOL, ShinJiWoo920202, o, PBC, idk, LS-snowie, zarahime5, DiraLeeXiOh, Callysta Park, joldyck, Babybaek04, NoonaLu, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
